


Adventures of Two Awesome Nerds

by ProbablyRiley



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bella's, F/F, Fluff, Some chapters are AU, Some follow the movies, Some only follow one of the three movies, day by day, snap shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: A collection of snap-shots peering into the lives of none other than Beca Mitchel and Aubrey Posen as they figure out the in's and out's of their relationship.





	1. Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled Beca is a warrior, and Aubrey doesn't have OCD.

It’s 3 am everything is quiet, Beca is sleeping soundly until a loud crash wakes her up. She notices that the other half of her bed is empty and she panics. Jumping to alertness Beca hears another noise coming from the kitchen. The brunette grabs the first thing she can reach and goes running down the stairs to investigate and apprehend the intruder.

She stands outside the kitchen door listening, waiting for the perfect time to pounce… Beca kicks the door open while simultaneously brandishing a hairbrush as if it was a sword, screaming a battle cry. What she finds, however, wasn’t what she expected.

Her tall blonde girlfriend is standing by the dishwasher holding a bowl, with a terrified face. Her free hand was gripping her chest.

Beca, after blinking a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, asks indignantly, “What… What the hell are you doing?”

“You packed the dishwasher wrong,” Aubrey shrugged once she collected herself as if it explained everything.

“I packed it the same way as I always do?” Beca exclaimed slightly insulted rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“And every time you do I stay up and wait till you’re sleeping and repack it the right way, I mean honestly who puts bowls on the bottom shelf?” The blonde says perplexed looking at her tiny girlfriend’s horrible job.

Beca can’t help but laugh, she puts the hairbrush down and walks toward Aubrey with a soft smile on her face. “Ok Ms. OCD, show me the correct way so we don’t have to do this again.” the smaller girl says wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist from behind and leaning her head on the blonde’s back.

“I don’t have OCD I have cdo…. the correct order it should be in.” Aubrey corrected sarcastically with a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. She turns around and leans down gently pressing her lips to Beca’s.

Beca giggles and breaks the kiss smiling up at the blonde, “I will try to master the dishwasher. I love you my awesome nerd, cdo and all.” She says leaning up on her toes to kiss her girlfriend again before pulling back and looking down at the dishwasher. “Are you sure bowls don’t go on the bottom?” 

“Oh my god Hobbit it’s not that hard.” Aubrey sighed knowing it’s going to be a long night. 

The End


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey keeps coming back to the same coffee shop because there is this small Alt Girl who sits in the corner with her bulky headphones and art pad out. Aubrey is intrigued and wants to know her name. Alas, the Australian Barista is no help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said some of these chapters will be AU! Enjoy!

Aubrey can’t help but blush. It was the third week she had gone to this particular coffee shop and with only one reason in mind. There was a small brunette who would sit in the very far corner of the shop every Wednesday and Friday. She would always wear bulky headphones, with her laptop open, and her left hand scribbling madly on a pad of paper next to her. Not only did the blonde find this mysterious girl oddly alluring but she had also caught her staring at Aubrey on a few occasions.

“Hey, blondy...Ya know you should go talk to her. I’m sure the little short stack won’t bite. Non-consensually anyway,” A blonde barista said with a wink. She was a bigger girl and her name tag read ‘Amy’ with the word fat scribbled in above it in what looked like sharpy.

“You call yourself….Fat Amy..?” Aubrey said genuinely confused while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks from the biting comment.

“Yeah, so twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back.” She said with a grin making the taller blonde raise an eyebrow and smile back slightly. “But seriously you should talk to her. I don’t normally take her order so I don’t know her name but Lilly should. Hey Asian Jesus!!” Amy yelled into the back room and suddenly a small Asian girl with blunt bangs and a large knife in her hand rises up from behind the counter next to Amy making both girls jump.

“Oh my god why were you down there?” Aubrey asks slightly scared of the girl who seemingly popped out of nowhere. All she does is shrug and hide the knife behind her back as if no one had seen it.

“For the love of god woman can you just stay where we can see you?” Amy asks incredulously. “Look do you know that girl’s name? The little one with the attitude and tattoos?” Lilly nods and her mouth moves telling Amy the name but Aubrey hears nothing.

“What was that?” She asks cautiously. The girl rolls her eyes and repeats herself again only her mouth moves and nothing comes out. The blonde is about to ask again when Amy cuts her off.

“Oh, got it thanks, Oh Scary One,” The Australian says and the smaller girl nods and sinks back behind the counter pulling out the knife again. Wait that knife looked a lot bigger than the last one…

Shaking her head Aubrey looks between Amy and the small girl in the corner hopefully, “So? What’s her name?” She asks biting her lip.

“Oh, I have no idea. It was a mistake asking Lilly. For shit's sake, I can’t understand her when the room is silent nonetheless filled. God, we are so busy..” Amy sighs. Aubrey looked around to see that they were the only ones in the shop besides headphone girl. She nods along figuring there was no point in arguing. “Sorry though. Like I said maybe you should talk to her. Wait...Where’d she go?”  
Looking up Aubrey’s shoulders fell noticing that the smaller girl had left. Oh well, there was always next Wednesday, she thought to herself unable to help the disappointment in her chest. Just as she was about to grab her coffee and go she noticed a single piece of paper sitting on the table where the girl was. Walking over curiously she gasped when she saw a beautiful sketch of herself on the paper. She picked it up wanting to examine it further. Aubrey couldn’t help but laugh at the confused and slight dreamy look she had on her face in the drawing. Turning it over her smile only grew seeing a chicken scratch note on the back.

It’s Beca, you could have just asked. Maybe you should text me sometime?

The blonde couldn’t help the childish giggle that left her lips as she looked down to see a number accompanying the name. Carefully she slid the picture into a folder in her bag and made her way out the door.

“Beca finally left her number then? Thank god it was killing me.” Fat Amy said just as the taller girl made her way out the door. Without a second of hesitation, Aubrey turned on her heel and glared at the barista.

“You knew her name the whole time?!” She all but shrieked glaring at the other girl.

“Yeah sorry about that. She’s my roommate, we go to Barden together. She’s been pining over you for weeks now and she forbid me from telling you anything. Something about her pride or whatever. Maybe she will finally stop rambling on about the ‘cute blonde girl’ and ‘did you see her in that suit’ and ‘she looks so hot when she’s in-” Aubrey cut her off by putting her hand up. She hadn’t blushed this much in a very long time and was probably going to combust if she heard another word.

“Well...thank you Fat...Amy. I’ll be seeing you around,” Aubrey said not able to hide the smile on her lips as she walked out the door.

x-x-x

Unknown Number: _So.. it’s Beca? Thank you for the beautiful drawing. And leaving your number._

Possibly Beca(?): _Haha_ yea _, I’m Beca. You’re welcome, I normally stick to music but you’re a very good muse for drawing. What’s your name? I don’t think you’d like it if I kept calling you The Pretty Blonde._

Unknown Number: _I’m Aubrey, though I don’t entirely mind your title. And thank you, you’re into music?_

Beca: _Nice to meet you,_ Aubrey _._ Yeah _, I’m actually a music major, I want to produce music once I graduate. What are you into?_

Aubrey: _I’m actually in law school. But I love music, I used to do all the singing clubs I could in high school and college. What do you do in music?_

Beca: _Maybe if we hang out sometime I can show you. How’s that sound,_ Bree _? ;)_

Aubrey: _That sounds very nice Becs...tomorrow okay?_

Becs: _That sounds great. I’ll pick you up?_

Bree: _What a gentlewoman. Yes, I can’t wait._

 

Aubrey couldn’t help the smile that was forming from ear to ear as she hugged the phone to her chest. She sent Beca her address to pick her up and slid her phone into her pocket. Thank god Chloe wasn’t home yet because she’d be freaking out over why the blonde was so happy and excitedly asking questions about the cute alt girl from the coffee shop. This was going to be a good thing, and Aubrey couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


End file.
